


Dean Winchester has some fun

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Witcher (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Basically just Dean doing everyone, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crossover, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: به مناسبت تولد دین یه هفته مونده به تولدش شروع کردم به پست کردن اسمات از دین با شخصیتای سریالای دیگه(تو چنل تلگراممون) قسمتا به این ترتیبن:دین با1-جک هارکنس(1851)2-تونی استارک (1827)3-استایلز استیلینسکی (2672)4-شرلوک و جان(2289)5-یسکیر(2484)عدد جلوشون تعداد کلمات هر چپتره
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Dean Winchester, Jaskier | Dandelion/Dean Winchester, Sherlock Holmes/Dean Winchester/John Watson, Stiles Stilinski/Dean Winchester, Tony Stark/Dean Winchester
Series: Marvelous Smuts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516994
Kudos: 13





	1. Jack Harkness

دین با شنیدن صدای پا و حضور یه شخص سریع اسلحه شو بالا آورد و نشونه گرفت و با سروصدا ماشه رو کشید تا طرف متوجه تهدید شه.

یه صدای آشنا گفت:دین؟!» و وقتی تفنگو دید دستاشو بلند کرد و گفت:واه! آروم بگیر ’تایگر‘!»

دین سریع صدا رو شناخت. چشماشو ریز کرد تا اون شخصو ببینه، تو تاریکی واضح نبود ولی نمیشد اون کت بلند رو اشتباه گرفت. دستاشو پایین آورد و با تعجب گفت:جک؟!»

جک هارکنس الان اونقد نزدیک شده بود که دین می تونست لبخند گنده و از خود راضیشو ببینه. جک چشمک زد و گفت:خود خودمم.»

دین پچ پچ کرد:لعنتی جک، سعی کن وقتی وسط شکارم کمین نکنی.» 

«حالا نه که چیزیم بشه. داری چی شکار میکنی؟»

«اینکه اینجایی نشون میده یه حدسایی داری.»

«اوه یس. ولی انتظار نداشتم تو قبل از من پیداش کرده باشی.»

دین جواب نداد و دوباره محیط رو بررسی کرد. سم قرار بود طعمه شه و بیاردشون بیرون و وقتی حواسشون پرت اونه دین بکشدشون، با گلوله های نقره ای.

درحالی که هنوز چشماشو به محوطه دوخته بود گفت:گرگینه. در حیطه کار تو نیست.»

«اوه اوکی. ولی حالا که تو رو پیدا کردم می مونم.»

دین به وضوح متوجه لحن وسوسه آمیز جک شد و صورتش داغ شد. زیر چشمی به جک یه نگاه کوتاه انداخت و زیرلب گفت:اصلا اینجا چی کار میکنی؟ اینجا منظورم امریکاست.»

جک شونه هاشو با بیخیالی بالا انداخت و گفت:اومدم سفر.»

دین حس کرد دلیل بزرگتری پشتشه ولی فعلا وقت سوال پیچ کردن نبود. بعد از چند لحظه سکوت جک پرسید:چندتا ان؟»

«سه... یا چهار.»

«ازون تفنگای گرگینه کش یه دونه اضافه نداری؟ میدونی که چقد نشونه گیریم خوبه... میتونم کمک کنم.»

«همم. حالا که اینجایی بهتره به درد بخوری.»

بعد از گفتن این، دین یکی از اسلحه هاشو دراورد و بازش کرد مطمئن شه پره و دادش دست جک.

جک لبخند زد و مثل دین تو سکوت منتظر موند.

٭٭٭

دین تحت تاثیر تیراندازی جک قرار گرفته بود. می دونست خیلی ماهره، اما چیزی که خاصش کرده بود نترس بودنش بود. درنگ نمیکرد و درجا دست به کار میشد. دین فقط تونست یکی از گرگینه ها رو بکشه، بقیه شون به دست جک و با یه گلوله مستقیم تو سرشون کشته شدن.

وقتی که دین ممکن بود یه کمی درنگ کنه از ترس اینکه سمی تیر بخوره، جک در عرض پنج ثانیه همه شونو به زمین کشیده بود.

وقتی که به کنار ایمپالا رسیدن سم بالاخره نتونست جلوی خودشو بگیره و پرسید:ام دین، این کیه؟ معرفیمون نکردی...»

دین ناله کرد چون می دونست جک غیرممکنه بدون لاس زدن خودشو معرفی کنه.

«کاپتن جک هارکنس. و تو باید برادر دین باشی...» جک با لحن صمیمی همیشگیش گفت و دستشو به سمت سم دراز کرد.

بیا. دیدی گفتم؟

سم باهاش دست داد و گفت:سم.»

«سم. البته. من دوست قدیمی دینم... دین، چند سالت بود وقتی آشنا شدیم؟» جک دست سمو ول کرد و چرخید سمت دین که داشت وسیله ها رو برمیگردوند تو جعبه.

دین آه کشید و جواب داد:25.»

سم فهمید چرا نمی شناسدش. اون موقع با هم دوست بودن که سم دانشگاه بود و دین تنها شکار میکرد.

«آرهههه. عجب بیبی فیسی بودی. کیوت و ناز. اما الان... واو. فقط سکسی.»

دین چشماشو چرخوند و خوشحال بود هنوز انقد تاریک هست سرخی گونه هاشو تشخیص ندن. «بس کن جک.» بعد با دقت بیشتری به جک نگا کرد. یه لبخند بامعنی زد و گفت:تو که هیچ تغییری نکردی.»

جک با یه لبخند چارمینگ چشمک زد و گفت:منظورت این بود مثل همیشه جذاب، هان؟»

سم ابروهاشو بالا برد و با پوزخند گفت:که دوست بودین ها؟»

دین بهش چشم غره رفت و گفت:بشین تو ماشین. میای جک؟» و زود سوار ماشین شد.

سم و جک به هم نگاه کردن. سم شونه بالا انداخت و رفت صندلی جلو سوار شد. جک هوف کشید و عقب نشست... انگار چارهی دیگه ای هم داشت.

٭٭٭

«میرم دوش بگیرم.»

«میخوای وقتی بیرون اومدی لخت باشم؟»

«بهتره باشی.»

«هل یهه.»

دین وقتی از حموم سوییت مُتل بیرون میومد حتی به خودش زحمت نداد لباس زیرشو بپوشه چون می دونست به هر حال قراره زود دربیاد. درحالی که با حوله ی کوچیک متل موهاشو خشک میکرد بارضایت دید که جک سر قولش وایساده و لخت رو تخت نشسته. لخت مادرزاد به جز اون مچبند که هیچ وقت ازش جدا نمیشه.

دهن دین آب افتاد. جک بدن خاصی داشت. قد کون بچه صاف و بی مو بود و همیشه بوی خوبی می داد... دین می دونست بوی نچرال خود جکه، چون بعد از دوش گرفتن باهاش خوابیده و بویی که داشته شبیه هیچ صابون و شامپویی که استفاده کردن نبوده.

جکو از پایین تا بالا وارسی کرد و به این نتیجه رسید میخواد امشب کاری کنه جک اسم خودشم یادش بره. (دفعات قبل اکثر خودش باتم بود... اما این دفعه نه. باید به جک نشون بده چقد ’بزرگ شده‘ و تغییرش فقط ظاهری نیست.)

دین مستقیم رفت سمت تخت و جک رو بین بازوهاش گیر انداخت. جک دستاشو بلند کرد و شونه ها و سینه ی دین رو لمس کرد، بعدش زمزمه کرد:چقد نایس و گرم...»

دین با لبخند دهنشو گذاشت رو گردن جک و بعد از گذاشتن چندتا بوس نرم رو اون گردن خوشبو زیرلب گفت: do and don'ts ؟»

جک با یه هوم کوچیک جواب داد:همون قبلیا.»

«منظورت اینه هیچی؟»

«همممم...»

دین پیش خودش خندید و شروع کرد به لمس کردن بدن جک. درحالی که گلو و گردنشو بوس بارون میکرد دستش پایین رفت و دور کیـ.ر نیمه سفت جک مشت شد. جک از خوشی ناله کرد و کاملا رو بالشتا ذوب شد. خوب شد، مثل اینکه جک مودش کاملا برعکس دیگه و مکمل همدیگه ن و قرار نیست مبارزه ای بر سر کنترل شکل بگیره...!

دین می دونست نوک سینه های جک خیلی حساسن و عمدا از لمس کردنشون تفره میرفت تا اذیتش کنه یه کم. جک بی نفس خندید و گفت:دین!»

دین با نیش باز یه گاز کوچیک از سینه ش گرفت و پایین تر رفت، عضله های محکم شکمشو بوسید تا وقتی به دیکش رسید. جک سرشو بلند کرد تا بتونه به دین نگاه کنه و لب پایینشو با سکسی ترین حالتی که دین تو عمرش دیده لای دندوناش نگه داشت. دین زبونشو دور سر دیک جک پیچید و یه کم مکید. جک لبشو رها کرد و با یه ناله ی کشیده دوباره سرشو انداخت رو بالشت.

دین دستاشو زیر ران های جک گذاشت و پاهاشو از هم بازتر کرد و به عقب هلشون داد طوری که دسترسی به سوراخش راحت شه. جک لرزید چون می دونست چی در انتظارشه. دین نوک زبونشو دور سوراخش چرخوند و بعد کامل با دهنش پوشوندش. مثل همیشه شل بود و آماده... محکم مک زد، آب دهنشو قورت نمیداد و اجازه داد همش رو سوراخ جک جمع شه. جک بیشتر لرزید و دستشو تو موهای دین گذاشت. وقتی دین زبونشو یه کمی کرد تو نتونست جلوی ناله ی بلندشو بگیره.

دین سریع انگشتشو هم وارد بازی کرد. به راحتی می تونست دوتا رو بکنه تو. درحالی که انگشتاشو بیرون و تو میکرد پرنیوم و تخـ.مای جکو لیس زد و طوری مک میزد صداهای خیس و تحریک کننده ای درست شه. وقتی بالاخره اون نقطه ی جادویی رو پیدا کرد چنگ جک تو موهاش محکمتر شد و کمرشو بالا برد و ناله کرد. دین انگشتاشو کشید بیرون و چندین دفعه بیرحمانه تو اون نقطه فرو کرد. وقتی که جک داغون و بی نفس شد دین دیگه کاملا دستشو عقب کشید و سرشو بلند کرد.

رفت سمت کیفش که رو زمین کنار تخت بود و کاندوم و لوبشو دراورد. چشمای آبی جک کل حرکاتشو دنبال می کردن. دین به زور جلوی لرزش بدنشو گرفت. هولی فاک... حس میکرد جک با اون نگاهش داره می کندش.

کاندومو رو خودش گذاشت و همه جاشو لوب مالید و دوباره رفت بین پاهای جک. جک با بی صبری پاهاشو بیشتر از هم باز کرد و دستشو کشید رو نیپل خودش. دین نتونست جلوی خودشو بگیره و دهنشو رو نیپل جک گذاشت طوری شد که همزمان انگشت و سینه شو لیس زد. جک ناله کرد و دستشو عقب نبرد. آره، از اینکه انگشتاشو واسش لیس بزنی هم خوشش میومد... دین درحالی که به نیپل و نوک انگشت جک به طور مساوی توجه نشون میداد، ته دیک خودشو گرفت و رو سوراخ جک تنظیمش کرد.

دین سر دیکشو کرد تو و این یه کمی حواس جکو از جایی که دهن دین قرار داشت پرت کرد. دین سرشو بلند کرد و به نیپل سرخ و سفت جک نگاه کرد و با رضایت هوم کشید. انگشتشو روش کشید و درحالی که باهاش بازی میکرد دیکشو کامل فرو کرد تو. بدن جک به عقب پرت شد و یه نفس تند کشید. ناخوداگاه دستشو بلند کرد و محکم به شونه ی دین چنگ زد. دین زبونشو به ترتیب رو ترقوه تاندون گردن و زیر گوش جک کشید و زمزمه کرد:اسممو صدا بزن...»

«دین...»

«همینه. بگو چقد داری حال میکنی.»

«د-دین... اوه! خیلی.دوس دارم.»

دین صاف نشست و جک رو هم با خودش بلند کرد. جک چشماش گشاد شدن ولی زود رو زانوهاش ایستاد و دستاشو دور گردن دین حلقه کرد تا دوباره نیوفته رو تخت. قدرت بدنی دین همیشه یه ترن آن بزرگ بود.

وقتی دین رو به بالا تلمبه زد جک فهمید درسته که بالاس، ولی قدرت هنوزم دست دینه. سوراخش به شکل خوشایندی کش اومده بود و با هر حرکت دین سوزش لذتبخشی تو کل پایین تنه ش پخش میشد. ناگهان دین به سینه ش چنگ زد. کل سینه ی راستشو تو مشتش گرفت و این یه جیغ کوتاه از جک کشید بیرون.

دین با اون یکی دستش پشت گردن جکو گرفت و اونو به خودش نزدیک کرد و لباشو رو گوشش گذاشت. به حرفای کثیفش ادامه داد و جک فقط میتونست تو جواب ’yeah, yes please‘ های بی نفس و ضعیف بگه. حرکات دین تند و پشت سر هم نبودن. یه سیلی محکم به نیپل حساسش میزد و بعد از اینکه جک از لذت صداهای خوبی تولید میکرد دوباره تلمبه میزد. دین نرمه ی گوش جکو کشید تو دهنش و بعد از اینکه با زبونش باهاش بازی کرد گفت:به خودت دست بزن.»

جک چند ثانیه طول کشید هضم کنه چی شنیده، ولی به محض اینکه فهمید دستشو دور دیک خودش حلقه کرد و بالا و پایینش کرد. سینه ش هنوز تو مشت دین بود و هنوز با حرکتای محکم و ظالمانه ش به بالا می پرید. دین اون دستشو که رو گردن جک بود از پشت تو موهای جک گذاشت و کشید تا سرش به عقب خم شه، دهنشو رو گلوی جک که الان قشنگ دم دست بود گذاشت و گفت:پسر خوب. واسم بیا.»

همزمان با گاز سبُک و مکش خفیفی که دین به گردنش وارد کرد، جک سر دیک خودشو بین انگشتاش فشار داد و با فشار زیادی اومد. قدرت ارگاسمش در حدی بود که کل بدنش منقبض شد و چند ثانیه هیچیو حس نمیکرد.

دین دوباره خودشو تکون داد، اما دیواره های جک به شکل غیرممکنی دورش سفت شده بودن و قبل از اینکه بتونه بخاطر اون ارگاسم انفجاری که به جک داده به خودش افتخار کنه خودشم اومد.

دین آروم جکو رو تخت گذاشت و بدون اینکه از روش بلند شه لباشو به نرمی بوسید و گفت:خوبی؟»

«اومممم... یادم بنداز چرا رفتم و بهت نچسبیدم؟»

دین پیش خودش خندید و دوباره بوسیدش. مدت طولانی ای خودشم هرروز این سوالو پرسیده بود…


	2. Tony Stark

دین با اینکه تو عمرش یه رابطه ی جدی و طولانی مدت نداشته همیشه عاشق ولنتاین بوده. سینگلای زیادی مثل خودش به شدت دنبال یکی میگردن که یه شب هیجان انگیز رو با هم بگذرونن و با رول پلی و بازیای اروتیک وانمود کنن اصلا هم تنها نیستن و کلی خوش بگذرونن.

پس اون شب مثل هر ولنتاین دیگه ای، تمیز و شیو کرده، با لباسای جدید و عطر زده وارد یه کلاب شد و یقه شو منظم کرد و رفت سمت بار. تنهاها و خوشکلا اونجا میشینن معمولا.

داشت به کون دختر بلوندی که چند صندلی پایین تر نشسته بود نگاه میکرد و داشت فکر میکرد از چه پیک آپ لاینی استفاده کنه که یه حضور گرم رو کنارش حس کرد و اون شخص یه ودکای بزرگ سفارش داد. دین اولش بهش توجه نکرد، با اینکه یه قسمت کوچیک از ذهنش بهش میگفت اون صدا خیلی آشناس.

«میتونم ببینم داری اون دخترو دیدی میزنی، ولی پسر، امیدوارم به هردو جهت تاب بخوری چون واقعا جذابی.»

چند ثانیه طول کشید دین بفهمه اونی که این حرفو زده با اون بوده، و یه مرد الان بهش پیشنهاد داد. سرخ شد و از تعجب سرش به سرعت برگشت تا خاطرخواهشو ببینه. چند بار پلک زد تا مطمئن شه توهم زده نشده. شاید یه چیزی ریخته باشن تو نوشیدنیش؟!

کسی که داشت با پوزخند نگاش میکرد تونی استارک بود. غیرممکن بود اون ریش بزی، عینک نارنجی لای موهاش با وجود اینکه شب بود، و لباسا و ادکلن گرون قیمتشو اشتباه گرفت.

دین گلوشو صاف کرد و بخاطر شوکه شدن مثل یه فن گرل عاشق خودشو سرزنش کرد. سریع خودشو جمع و جور کرد و گفت:صحیح.» با یه حالت واضح تونی رو از بالا تا پایین بررسی کرد و گفت:البته که به هردو جهت تاب میخورم...»

تونی یه لبخند بهش تحویل داد که خیلی با press smileش فرق داشت، دستشو دراز کرد و خودشو معرفی کرد:تونی استارک.»

دین دستشو گرفت. «دین وینچستر در خدمت شما.» اونم لبخندی که می دونست دل هرکیو می بره به تونی نشون داد.

تونی که مشخص بود خوشحاله دین سریع در جواب نگفته ”می دونم کی هستی“ (حتی با اینکه واضحه میدونه کیه. شنیدن این یه کمی ضدحاله) سمتش خم شد و گفت:می تونم یه نوشیدنی واست بخرم؟»

دین سعی کرد خزذوقیتش تو صورتش خودشو نشون نده. دود!همین الان تونی استارک بهش پیشنهاد داد و هولی شت اگه این یه اتفاق تاریخی نیست! تا آخر عمرش اینو به رخ سم میکشه و هرروز بهش یاداوری میکنه که با تونی استارک خوابیده. (اوکی، هنوز اتفاق نیوفتاده، ولی دین وینچستر نیست اگه بدون یه فاک بذاره تونی استارک بره.)

لبخند دین کج تر شد وقتی گفت:خیلی خوب میشه، ممنون.»

تونی بدون اینکه چشم از دین برداره بارتندر رو صدا زد و یه نوشیدنی گرون واسه دین گرفت و پول رو نقد رو میز گذاشت. دین اون لیوان فنسی رو از بارتندر گرفت و با اولین قلپی که خورد حس کرد رفته بهشت. باید لذتش تو صورتش معلوم بوده باشه چون تونی با نیش باز گفت:محشره نه؟ یکی از موردعلاقه هامه.»

«سلیقه خوبی داری.»

«اوه البته که دارم.»

دین سرخ شد. چون تونی عملا با چشماش داشت می گفت ’سلیقه خوبی نداشتم که تو رو انتخاب نمی کردم.‘ صورتشو پشت لیوانش پنهون کرد و به رو به رو خیره شد تا تونی نبیندش.

دین خیلی کنجکاو بود بدونه چرا تونی اینجاس. میتونه هرکیو بخواد داشته باشه، و دین اصلا جاهای باکلاس نمیره. یه کلاب ارزون اصلا جای قشر پولدار نیست. ولی به این نتیجه رسید پرسیدن این سوال میتونه جو رو خراب کنه پس چیزی نگفت و منتظر موند تونی سکوتو بشکنه.

و بالاخره همینطور هم شد.«

امیدوارم منتظر کسی نبوده باشی.»

«ناه. آیا همه مون برای اینکه کسیو پیدا کنیم اینجا نمیایم؟» دین یه ابروشو بالا برد و تونی رو به چالش کشید.

«اوه یس. و حس میکنم شخص درستو پیدا کردم. باهام میای؟» تونی دستشو به سمت دین دراز کرد و کف دستشو رو به بالا گرفت تا دین اگه خواست بگیردش.

دین حتی یه لحظه هم درنگ نکرد و دستشو تو دست تونی گذاشت. نگاه تونی یهو پر از شهوت شد. دین آب دهنشو به زور قورت داد و یه نفس عمیق کشید. چشمای تونی از چیزی که تو تلویزیون و عکساش نشون میدادن نگاه خیلی تیزتر و خواناتری داشتن. تموم تلاششو کرد سکندری نخوره وقتی تونی دستشو کشید و اونو همراه خودش از بار بیرون برد.

٭٭٭

رسیدن به یه هتل که زیادی گرون بود و دین فهمید تونی اونجا می مونه. دین سعی کرد زیاد به اطراف زل نزنه... که البته زیادم سخت نبود وقتی کون تونی جلوش بود و خیلی منظره ی بهتری بود برای نگا کردن!

دین یهو به این فکر کرد تونی میتونه شوگر ددیش شه یا نه؟ آخه دین الان 32 سالشه... ولی خب تونی حداقل یه ده سالی ازش بزرگتره و پولدارم هست...

اعجاب افکار مزخرفی! نه که تونی بخواد بیشتر از یه وان نایت استند باهاش بمونه.

به محض اینکه به اتاق رسیدن لبای تونی روش بودن. دین یه نفس شوکه با فشار از بینیش خارج شد، ولی اونم زود چشماشو بست و محکمتر تونی رو بوسید. تونی بخاطر اشتیاق دین تحریکتر شد و یه ناله ی کوچیک کرد. دین دستشو از پایین تو لباس تونی سُر داد و به نرمی انگشتای سردشو حرکت داد، از مورموری که رو پوست تونی جا میذاشت لذت می برد.

همونجا جلوی در کفشاشون رو دراوردن و شروع کردن به ور رفتن با لباسای همدیگه.

تونی یقه ی دینو گرفت و چرخوندش و به سمت تخت هلش داد.

هولی شت... از آیرن من باید انتظار داشت همینقد قوی باشه. با اینکه خیلی از دین کوتاه تر بود و جثه ی کوچیک تری داشت به راحتی به هر جهتی میخواست حرکتش میداد. دین به بازوها و شونه های تونی چنگ زد و نتونست جلوی جرقه ی داغی که تو کل بدنش پخش شدو بگیره. لعنتی عجب عضلات محکم و برجسته ای!

تونی بعد از اینکه ژاکت، لباس و تیشرت دین رو دراورد (و یه کمی بخاطر لایه های زیادش غر زد و دین پیش خودش خندید) هلش داد تا رو تخت دراز بکشه. اصلا وقت تلف نمیکرد، دکمه و زیپ شلوار جین دینو باز کرد و همراه با شورتش کشیدشون پایین و کاملا درشون آورد. بعد از اینکه از شر شلوار دین خلاص شد رفت از تو کمد کوچیک کنار تخت یه لوب مسافرتی برداشت و وقتی برگشت چهاردست و پا رفت رو دین. دین درحالی که تو چشمای تونی نگا میکرد کمربندشو باز کرد؛ تونی قبل از اینکه بذار دین شلوارشو بکشه پایین دستشو کرد تو جیب پشتیش و از تو کیف پولش یه کاندوم دراورد.

دین با نیش باز دستشو تو موهای تونی گذاشت و سرشو کشید پایین تا بتونه گردنشو ببوسه. تونی یه ناله ی شاد سر داد و اجازه داد دین چند تا بوس خیس و گازای کوچیک رو گردنش بذاره. ولی زود دوباره بلند شد و مشغول دراوردن شلوارش شد.

دین واقعا اهمیت نمیداد دیک کی قراره بره تو کی. فقط دیگه نمیتونست صبر کنه. دیک خودشو تو دستش گرفت و وقتی تونی بسته ی کاندومو با دندونش جر داد لبشو گاز گرفت.

متوجه شد تونی اصلا تصمیم نداره تی شرت توسی ای که تنشه رو دربیاره. نور آبی ای که از زیر لباس برق میزد رو دید و به این نتیجه رسید باید خیلی چیز شخصی ای باشه و تونی اگه نمیخواد به غریبه ای که تو بار باهاش آشنا شده نشونش بده، به این تصمیم احترام میذاره.

تونی سریع کاندوم رو گذاشت رو دین و دین از فکر چیزی که انتظارشو میکشید به خودش لرزید. تونی دیک دین رو لوب مالید، بدون اینکه خودشو آماده کنه، نشست روش.

«اوه هولی کرپ!» دین نفسش برید و به ران های تونی چنگ زد. تونی آروم آروم خودشو پایین برد تا وقتی که کو.نش با ران های دین تماس داشت. «گاد تونی...»

تونی دهنش باز مونده بود و سرش به پشت خم شده بود معلوم بود داره سعی میکنه عادت کنه. تنها حدس دین این بود که تونی قبلا خودشو آماده کرده وگرنه خودش که سایز قابل توجهی داره و تونی الان باید جر میخورد...

تونی دستاشو رو سینه ی دین پایه ی خودش کرد و شروع کرد به بالا و پایین پریدن. دین خواست همراهیش کنه ولی تونی کل وزنشو رو کمر دین گذاشت و با بالا بردن ابروهاش بهش فهموند کنترل دست کیه.

دین لب پایینشو گاز گرفت و تموم تلاششو کرد ثابت وایسه و بذاره تونی هرطور میخواد بروندش. تونی زبونشو رو لب دین کشید و وادارش کرد از لای دندوناش رهاش کنه.

دین بی نفس گفت:میشه حداقل لمست کنم؟» لحنش پر از شوخی بود.

«اوه لطفا... نذار جلوتو بگیرم.»

دین زود دستشو کشید رو شکم تونی... اینکه پوشیده شده بود به این معنی نبود چیزی حس نمیکنه. از رو تیشرت نوک سینه هاشو که الان سیخ شده بودن نیشگون گرفت و باعث شد یه ناله ی زیر از تونی در بره. بعد از اینکه هرچقد که خواست سر به سرش گذاشت بالاخره دیک تونیو تو مشتش گرفت.

تونی با یه نفس بلند خم شد طوری که الان سینه هاشون به هم چسبیده بودن؛ هنوز باسنشو تکون میداد-دقیقا طوری که خودش دوس داشت و نقطه ی حساسش با هر حرکت لمس میشد- و عرقو از رو پوست صاف و برنزه ی دین لیس میزد.

دین متوجه فلز سردی که وسط سینه ش فشار میاورد شد و دست آزادشو دور تونی پیچید. حس جدیدی بود. جدید و لذتبخش.

«دین...گاد، دین محکم تر لمسم کن.»

دین از رو صدای گرفته ی تونی میتونست بفهمه خیلی نزدیکه و دستشو ماهرانه تکون داد و تونیو به اوج رسوند. تونی بالاخره رو دین شل شد ولی برعکسِ کل بدنش حلقه ی سوراخش دور دیک دین تنگتر شد؛ دین از فرصت استفاده کرد و رو به بالا تلمبه زد تا خودش هم بیاد.

وقتی بالاخره اومد حس کرد یه آرام بخش قوی بهش تزریق کرده ن... تا چند دقیقه ی طولانی تو همون حالت موند و تو فضا سیر میکرد.

تا بالاخره تونی نق زد و از روش بلند شد. چک کرد و دید خوشبختانه دست دین اجازه نداده کام بریزه رو تیشرتش. دیک شل شده ی دینو کشید بیرون و بخاطر حس خالی بودنی که بهش دست داد به خودش پیچید.

«فاکین فوق العاده بودی...»

دین با چشمای خمار و یه لبخند راضی به صورت تونی نگاه کرد.

تونی پوزخند زد. «تو هم همینطور.»

«خوش حالم راضی بودی.»

«خیلی راضی. درواقع در حدی که خوشحال میشم شمارهتو بهم بدی.»

ابروهای دین از تعجب بالا رفتن و یه کمی هشیارتر شد. «جدی؟!»

تونی با حرکت سر به تتوی تله ی شیطان دین اشاره کرد و گفت:و تتوی جذابی داری.»

دین نمی دونست تونی معنیشو میدونه یا نه، ولی نخواست خودشو لو بده. «ممنون.»

«خب؟»

«هان؟»

«شماره تو... میدی بهم یا نه؟»

«اوه! البته البته.»

تونی یه بوس کوتاه رو لبای دین گذاشت و گفت:عالی! وقت دوشه...»

و بدون اینکه چیزی بگه رفت تو حموم. اینکه درو باز نگه داشت یه دعوت بود که دین هم بهش بپوینده، پس دین کسیو جز تونی سرزنش نمیکرد وقتی پا شد و دنبالش رفت تو.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swing both ways:  
>  هم از مرد خوشت بیاد هم از زن (بایسکشوال باشی) به اون لبخندی که مشاهیر به دوربینا و پاپاراتزی ها تحویل میدن press smile گفته میشه:)


	3. Stiles

تو تمام مشکلاتشون، فقط تسخیر شیطانی رو کم داشتن.

معمولا دین مشکلی با کشتن اون ماذرفاکرای عن چهره نداره، ولی این یکی رو که دید، واقعا دلش نمیومد خنجر شیطان کش رو توش فرو کنه و بکشدش. شیطانی که تو تله نگهش داشته بودن تا با بازجویی سر از کاراشون دربیارن یه پسر جوون رو تسخیر کرده بود که فوقش می تونست 20 سالش باشه. بیبی فیس معصومش دینو یاد جک مینداخت و با یه بررسی تونست بفهمه آدمی که اون توئه هنوز زنده س، چون هیچ جراحت جدی ای نداشت، و با تطهیر اون شیطان میتونن نجاتش بدن. و اون شیطان متوجه این نقطه ضعف شد، یهو با یه خندهی خبیث که اصلا به اون چهرهی نرم نمیومد کنترلو داد دست پسری که جسمش بهش تعلق داشت.

چشماش اول گیج،بعد شوکه و بعد وحشت زده شدن. به طنابایی که دور دستاش بودن نگاه کرد و گفت:اوه خدا. اوه خدا دوباره نه! بهم بگید این بار چی کار کردم؟!»

دین حدس زد قبلا تسخیر شده. قبل از اینکه بتونه بره جلو و دلداریش بده سم دست به کار شده بود. بهش نزدیک شد و با یه صدای نرم و اطمینان بخش گفت:هی هی، تو هیچ کاری نکردی، باشه؟ یه شیطان تسخیرت کرده...» پسر با خستگی ناله کرد، و دین یه کم مطمئنتر شد که قبلا براش پیش اومده. سم با یه لبخند مهربون ادامه داد:اصلا نگران نباش، ما کمکت میکنیم. شیطانو از بدنت بیرون میکنیم.»

«می-می میرم؟» صدای شکسته و ناامید پسر دل دینو شکست. الان یه کم بخاطر خراشا و جا سوزن هایی که باهاشون آب مقدس وارد بدنش کرده بود پشیمون بود.

«البته که نه. کاملا خوب میشی.»

قبلا از اینکه بتونه جواب بده چشماش دوباره سیاه شدن و پوزخند شیطانیش برگشت. دین با یه اخم غلیظ چاقو رو تو دستش چرخوند و گفت:خودت ولش میکردی می رفتی، خیلی بهتر بود. ولی الان باید برگردی جهنم.»

بعد از اینکه سم با یه تکون سرش بهش فهموند دیگه با این شیطانه کاری ندارن و میتونن از شرش خلاص شن، دین گوشیشو دراورد و فایل صوتی تطهیر رو پخش کرد.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica....”

شیطانه جیغ زد و تهدید کرد ولی فایده نداشت و با یه فریاد گوش خراش دود سیاه از دهن پسره خارج شد و وارد قعر زمین شد.

دین سریع گوشی و تفنگشو گذاشت تو جیبش و سریع شروع کرد به باز کردن طنابایی که پسره رو به صندلی بسته بودن.

پسره که انگار یه پنیک اتک داشت چشماشو محکم بسته بود و به محض باز شدن دستاش کمر دینو بغل کرد. دین شوکه شد ولی خودشو جمع و جور کرد و دستشو تو موهاش گذاشت و سعی کرد با حرف زدن آرومش کنه.

وقتی که تنفس پسره یه کم آروم تر شد دین پرسید:اسمت چیه؟» تا حواسشو پرت کنه. و یارو انگار اصلا نمیخواست ازش جدا شه.

«استایلز.»

«اوکی استایلز، چه کارهای؟»

«اینترن اف بی آی...»

«حیرت انگیزه. پس اینجا دنیا نیومدی؟» دین پرسید و استایلز سرشو رو شکم دین به علامت نه تکون داد. «پس اهل کجایی؟»

«بیکن هیلز.»

«ممم نایس. خب استایلز، الان همه چی امن و امانه، فقط کافیه یه آدرس بهم بدی و می رسونمت خونه.»

«نه نه! لطفا نه. من فعلا نمیتونم برگردم خوابگاه منو به اونجا برنگردونید.» بالاخره از دین جدا شد تا بتونه سرشو بلند کنه و تو چشمای دین نگاه کنه.

دین به دماغ و چشمای قرمزش لبخند زد و گفت:باشه. می فهمم تسخیر شدن میتونه چقد ضربه بزنه مخصوصا طولانی مدتش. میتونی با من بمونی تا وقتی آمادگیشو داری برگردی سر زندگیت. یا هرجایی که خواستی می بریمت.»

سم ابروهاشو از تعجب بالا برد. واقعا نمیدونست این مهربونی ناگهانی دین برای چیه. ولی هرچی که بود درموردش سکوت کرد نمیخواست به دین بهونه بده نظرشو عوض کنه.

استایلز سرشو تند تند تکون داد و دین با زمزمه کردن یه ’خیله خب‘ بهش کمک کرد از رو صندلی بلند شه... و استایلز همچنان بهش چسبیده بود. سم یه لبخند متعجب زد ولی دوباره دهنشو بسته نگه داشت و شروع کرد به جمع و جور کردن سلاحا و وسایلشون.

استایلز بالاخره گفت:اسم شما چیه؟»

«من دین وینچسترم،» دین به سم اشاره کرد، «و اونم برادرم سم.»

سم براش دست تکون داد ولی معلوم بود استایلز بیشتر به دین علاقمنده..!

متلشون همون دور و برا بود پس ماشینو با خودشون نبرده بودن، بعد از چند دقیقه پیادهروی به مقصد رسیدن. دین سوییچ ایمپالا رو به سم داد تا چیزاشونو بذاره تو جعبه و بهش گفت یه اتاق دیگه برا خودش بگیره چون میخواد با استایلز بمونه از اونجا که معلوم بود استایلز نمیخواد تنها باشه.(چنگ محکمش دور بازوی دین همینو ثابت میکرد.)

دین استایلز رو به اتاق هدایت کرد، کفشاشو دراورد و استایلز هم با الگو گرفتن ازش همین کارو کرد. دین چشماشو چرخوند ولی لبخند زد و رفت رو مبل دونفره ی وسط اتاق نشست و همونطور که انتظارشو داشت استایلز هم نشست و خودشو رو سینهی دین پخش کرد.

دین بالاخره آغوششو جواب داد و دستاشو دور استایلز پیچید. لبا و بینیشو تو موهای استایلز گذاشت (پشت بوی شیطانی متوجه بوی شیرین وانیل که بوی طبیعی استایلز بود شد) و آروم گفت:حالت خوبه؟»

استایلز آب دهنشو به زور قورت داد و گفت:احساس میکنم خطرناکم.»

دین اخم کرد. «برای چی؟»

استایلز جواب نداد. اما دین درک میکرد. قبل از اینکه بتونه چیزی بگه استایلز گفت:من... من فقط حس کردم تو میتونی جلومو بگیری اگه دوباره کنترلمو از دست بدم. شبیه هانترایی. هانتری نه؟»

«درموردمون می دونی؟» اگه استایلز قبلا تسخیر شده، زیاد عجیب نیست چندتا شکارچی هم دیده باشه.

استایلز شونههاشو بالا انداخت و گفت:چندتاشون رو میشناختم.» دین مطمئن بود داستان بیشتری پشتشه ولی قبل از اینکه بتونه بپرسه استایلز با یه صدای ضعیف ادامه داد:و همچنین نمیخواستم تنها باشم.»

دین یه لبخند نرم زد و دستشو با یه حالت اطمینان بخش و محکم رو بازوی استایلز بالا پایین کرد. «اوه می دونم، میدونم.»

استایلز سرشو از سینهی دین جدا کرد و بهش نگاه کرد. دین نگاهشو به چشمای استایلز که کل صورتشو دید میزدن دوخت. بالاخره استایلز با اون لهجهی کیوتش گفت:خیلی خوشکلی.»

دین پیش خودش خندید و ابروهاشو بالا برد. تنها چیزی بود انتظار نداشت بشنوه، نه که بدش بیادا. پلکای استایلز افتادن، با یه حالت متفکر پرسید:چند سالته؟»

«سی و هشت. تو چی؟»

«گاددمن. من 23.»

دین پیش خودش خندید. «چرا گاددمن؟!»

استایلز سرخ شد و چرخید و به سینهی دین تکیه داد تا مجبور نباشه تو چشماش نگا کنه.

«نمی دونستم 38 ساله ها میتونن انقد جذاب باشن.»

دین این دفعه بلند خندید و گفت:اوه بیبی، همه که مثل من شراب ناب نیستن که با سن بهتر شن...»

دین واقعا نفهمید چطور شد همو بوسیدن، فقط می دونست نمیخواد دست از لمس کردن استایلز برداره. استایلز به دین اجازه داد اونو رو پاهاش بکشه و خودشو بماله بهش؛ ناله های کوچیک و خجالتیش نشون میدادن خیلیم راضیه.

دین با هردو دستش به لپای کو.ن استایلز چنگ زد و اونو به خودش نزدیک تر کرد که باعث شد یه ناله ی شوکه از استایلز خارج شه. دین چشماشو نیمه باز کرد و لباشو اونقد از مال استایلز دور کرد تا بگه:میخوای ادامه بدم؟»

استایلز به شکل غیرممکنی سرخ تر شد و چند ثانیه فکر کرد. دین بهش وقت داد فکر کنه؛ به هر حال خوابیدن با یه مرد بزرگتر یه تصمیم مهمه. استایلز لب پایینشو لیس زد و با خجالت گفت:ولی اول باید بذاری... میدونی، برم تمیز کاری.»

دین ریزریز خندید و دستاشو از استایلز جدا کرد و گفت:بفرما.»

استایلز تا بالاخره خودشو از دین جدا کرد و پا شد بدوه سمت حموم کلی سکندری خورد. چلفتی و بانمک... دین واقعا امیدوار بود استایلز نظرشو عوض نکنه.

وقتی استایلز از حموم بیرون اومد شلوارش و جوراباش رفته بودن ولی بقیه لباساش هنوز تنش بود. دین که فقط تیشرت و باکسرش رو نگه داشته بود یه ابروشو بالا برد و گفت:چرا باز پوشیدیش؟» و با چونه به لباس زیر استایلز اشاره کرد.

استایلز قرمز شد. «اکوارد میشد...»

دین دستشو گرفت و هلش داد رو یکی از تختا. دوباره لبای نرم و خیس استایلز رو بوسید و روشون زمزمه کرد:تاحالا با کسی بودی؟»

«اوممم فقط با دخترا.»

دین سرشو تکون داد و شروع کرد به لخت کردن استایلز. اول که کاملا لخت جلوی دین دراز کشیده بود یه کمی خجالت کشید ولی نگاه تشنهی دین بهش اعتماد به نفس داد. دین رو گردن، سینه و شکمش بوسه های خیس و کوچیک گذاشت و پایین تر رفت تا به دیکش رسید. از الان کاملا سفت بود. یه لبخند راضی زد و شروع کرد به لیس زدنش.

سر استایلز به عقب کج شد و ناله کرد:اوه گاد!»

دین حواسش به صورت کیوت استایلز بود و هر واکنششو بررسی میکرد تا مطمئن باشه داره قسمتای درستو لمس میکنه. دقیقا میدونست زبونشو کجا بکشه و دستشو با چه سرعتی تکون بده تا استایلز رو سریع به ارگاسم برسونه.

کمر استایلز خم شد و به ملافه ها چنگ زد. «دین! بسه الانه که...»

اما دین واینستاد، فقط دهنشو عقب برد و با دستش اونو به اوج رسوند. استایلز بعد از اینکه نفسش یه کمی آروم شد هوف کشید و با ناامیدی گفت:نمیخواستم انقد زود تموم شه.»

دین درحالی که یه دستمال برمیداشت و دستشو تمیز میکرد گفت:اوه نگران نباش هنوز تموم نشده. میدونم با سطح جوونیت و هورنیتت خیلی زود میتونی راستش کنی دوباره.»

استایلز لب پایینشو گاز گرفت و به دیکش که الان شل شده بود نگاه کرد. به نظر رسید تصمیم گرفته حق با دینه و بلند شد نشست. گلوشو صاف کرد و گفت:میشه تا اون موقع لمست کنم؟»

دین شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و باقی لباساشو دراورد، رو تخت دراز کشید و گفت:بفرما.»

استایلز زانوهاشو دو طرف ساق پاهای دین گذاشت و بین نفسش یه ’واااو‘ حیرت زده گفت. دین پیش خودش خندید وقتی دید از الان دیک استایلز داره می لرزه. استایلز اعتراض کرد:خب لمس زیادی هم نمیخواد تا سفت شم وقتی یه مرد سوپرسکسی بزرگتر لخت جلوم دراز کشیده!»

«من که چیزی نگفتم.» دین اذیتش کرد.

استایلز دوباره لب پایینشو مکید تو دهنش و گفت:میشه گازت بگیرم؟»

«گرگی چیزی هستی؟»

استایلز خندید، انگار یه اینساید جوکه که دین ازش سردرنمیاره. «نه، ولی خیلی بینشون بودهام.»

«آره استایلز،گاز بگیر، فقط کیـ.رم رو نه.»

«اونجا رو اصن نمیخواستم گاز بگیرم!» استایلز بش برخورد.

دین فقط خندید و گفت:پس هرکاری میخوای بکن.»

استایلز با یه برق ترسناک تو چشماش خم شد و گاز محکمی از ماهیچهی دوسر بازوی دین گرفت. دین از جا پرید و از ته گلوش ناله کرد. لعنتی وقتی گفت میخواد گاز بگیره اصلا شوخی نمیکرد. ولی اصلا انتظار بازو رو نداشت. گاز بعدی رو شونهش و بعدی رو گردنش بود. فاک هم خیلی درد داشت هم جرقههای عجیبی از لذت تو بدنش پخش میکرد.

وقتی دندونای استایلز تو سینهش فرو رفتن دین گفت:آوچ!» ولی اعتراضش اصلا واقعی نبود و فقط با یه پوزخند رو به رو شد. «اوه چه علامتایی که اینا جا بذارن...»

استایلز با یه حالت بیخیال شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و گفت:دوس دارم اثرمو به جا بذارم. و تقصیر من نیست عضلاتت انقد گاز گرفتنی ان.» بعد پاهای دین رو از هم باز کرد و بین ران هاش نشست. دین وقتی فهمید چی در انتظار پوست حساس ران هاشه لرزید. استایلز پیش خودش زمزمه کرد:جذاب...»

وقتی دیک دینو تو دستش گرفت حالت قیافهش جوری بود که باعث شد دین بخنده. به زور خندهشو قطع کرد و گفت:تاحالا به کیـ.ر دست نزدی؟» و با حرکت سر به لای پاهای استایلز اشاره کرد.

استایلز با یه قیافه که انگار بش برخورده گفت:نه از این زاویه!» و برا خفه کردن دین دیکشو ول کرد و خم شد رانشو گاز گرفت.

دین سرش تو ابرا بود وقتی دهن استایلز بالاخره بین پاهاش شروع به کار کرد. هیچ وقت فکر نمیکرد انقد خوشش بیاد یکی با دندون قسمت داخلی ران هاشو سیاه و کبود کنه؛ ولی هر دفعه که استایلز یه نقطه رو انتخاب میکرد، دندوناشو دورش قفل میکرد و محکم می مکید پایین شکمش تیر میکشید و دیکش خیس تر میشد.

دین گلوشو صاف کرد تا به خودش بیاد. سرشو از رو بالشت بلند کرد و گفت:استایلز. بیا اینجا، بشین رو سینهم.»

استایلز چند لحظه گیج نگاش کرد، وقتی اون پوزیشن رو تصور کرد سرخ شد و با پشت دست دهنشو پاک کرد و من من کرد ولی دین چیزی ازش نفهمید.

دین پوزخند زد و گفت:یالا. حیفه خودتو تمیز کردی و ازش استفاده نکنیم.»

قرمزی لپاش به گوشا و گردنش هم سرایت کرد. ولی بالاخره حرف دینو گوش داد و پشت به دین رو سینهش نشست-مطمئن شد بیشتر وزنش رو زانوهاش باشه تا به دین فشار نیاد.

دین به باسن استایلز چنگ زد و سمت صورتش کشید تا زبونشو بکشه رو شکافش. یه جیغ کوتاه از استایلز در رفت. دین پوزخند زد و گفت:اولین بارته؟»

«خب معلومه!»

دین پیش خودش خندید و گفت:ریلکس کن.» و قبل از اینکه به استایلز فرصت بده جواب بده دوباره شروع کرد به لیس زدن دور سوراخش که باعث شد از جا بپره و یه ناله ی زیر کنه. نوک انگشتشو رو سوراخش تکون داد و زبونشو کشید دور انگشت خودش. هوم کشید و با یه صدای خش دار گفت:اوه میدونم میتونم با همین انگشت کاری کنم بیای.»

«لطفا دین...»

«همین الان دستتو رو کیـ.رم میخوام.»

استایلز سریع اطاعت کرد. دست استایلز صاف و گرم بود و یه کمی زیادی محکم گرفته بودش، ولی دین باز خوشش میومد و از رضایت هوم کشید. دین به کارش ادامه داد ولی اصلا انگشتشو نکرد تو. عوضش دستشو دور دیک استایلز مشت کرد. صدای نفس نفس زدن و ناله های استایلز دوباره بلند شد. حواسش فقط نصفه پیش لمس کردن دین بود و دستش اتوماتیک بالا پایین میشد. یه قسمت از فاصلهی بین کمر و ران دین رو لای دندوناش محکم نگه داشت تا جلوی خودشو بگیره جیغ نزنه.

باورش نمیشد انقد زود آماده دور دوم شده، ولی دین همینطوری به حرکات خبیثانهی زبونش و حرکات مچش دور دیکش ادامه میاد دوباره به همین زودیا میومد. نمیخواست دین جا بمونه پس دندوناشو که تو گوشت دین فرو رفته بودن جدا کرد (یه کمی به خودش پیچید ولی از طرفی هم بابت علامت دردناکی که جا گذاشته بود خوشحال بود) و دهنشو رو سر دیک دین گذاشت.

دین یه نفس تند کشید و یه لحظه وایساد. استایلز اگه دهنش خیلی پر نبود لبخند میزد! متزلزل کردن دین خیلیم افتخار داره...

بعد از اینکه هردوشون اومدن و دین تا جایی که حوصله داشت تمیزشون کرد رو تخت بغل هم دراز کشیدن. استایلز تنبلانه رو دین لم داده بود و سرشو رو سینهش گذاشته بود و با حواس پرتی نوک انگشتشو دور تتوی تله ی شیطان دین میکشید. بالاخره کنجکاویش بر تنبلیش غلبه کرد و گفت:این برا چیه؟»

«تتوی ضدتسخیری. بهت پیشنهاد میکنم یکی بزنی. و از رو اینا *اشاره به تتوهای استایلز* میتونم بفهمم مشکلی باهاش نداری.»

دور بازوی چپ استایلز دو حلقه بودن یکی کلفت تر از اون یکی، و یه کمی بالاتر از اون یه علامت که شبیه سه تا مارپیچ که به هم وصل بودن قرار داشت.

«وایسا... واقعا جلوی تسخیر شدنتو میگیره؟»

«فقط جلوی شیطانا رو میگیره. ولی اون کصکشا بدترینن پس همینم خوبه.»

«اوه. اوکی. میشه قبل از رفتن ازش عکس بگیرم؟»

«اوهوم.»

چند لحظه سکوت.

«دیگه هیچ وقت نمی بینمت؟»

دین با یه خندهی تلخ جواب داد:این معمولا چیزیه که مردم میخوان.»

استایلز اخم کرد. «من نمیخوام.»

دین یه لبخند نرم زد و گفت:پس می بینی. من یه هانترم و همیشه در خدمت مردمی که بهم نیاز دارن.»

استایلز محکم لبای سرخ و باد کرده ی دین رو بوسید. دین با همین یه بوسه تموم حرفای ناگفتهی استایلز رو درک کرد.

٭٭٭

«دود! یه گرگینه بهت حمله کرده؟!»

سم وقتی دین پیشش لباس عوض میکرد داد زد و کلی گیج شد وقتی دین بلند زد زیر خنده.


	4. Sherlock and John

«کیوته.»

«مممم.»

«میخوای بهم بگی اصلا به ظاهرش توجه نکردی؟»

«تو که منو می شناسی.»

«میدونم! ولی اون... گاد، خیلی کیوته.»

«و یه Closeted bisexualئه.»

«میتونیم کمکش کنیم کام آوت کنه.»

«بلندپروازیه.» شرلوک دوباره هوم کشید، کف دستاشو جلوی صورتش به هم چسبونده بود. جان که نمی دونست الان دقیقا چیو داره بهش فکر کنه وقتی که الان تنها هدفشون از موندن تو امریکا پیدا کردن یکیه که باهاش تری سام داشته باشن. (شرلوک همون روز دوم پرونده ی’خیلی مهم، خیلی اضطراری و خیلی محرمانه‘ که مایکرافت بهش سپرده بود رو حل کرده بود)

«باهاش حرف بزنیم؟»

«دفعه قبل که عالی پیش رفت. یه گی پنیک داشت همونجا. Poor sod.»

«شرلوک تو باور نکردنی ای.»

شرلوک شونه بالا انداخت. «میتونی یکی دیگه رو پیدا کنی. محدودیت جنسیت هم که نداری.»

«اححح نمیتونم! الانم انتخابمو کرده ام. اون جذابه، بانمکه و همچنین! قدرتمند و باهوشه و تو پرونده کمکمون کرد.»

«مممم پس بهتره یه روش پیدا کنی مخشو بزنی. اسمش چی بود؟»

«...باور نکردنی ای! دین وینچستر.»

«کول. حالا بیا بریم رک و راست ازش بخوایم.»

«هان؟!.. اوی شرلوک کجا داری میری؟ پسر بیچاره که وحشت میکنه اگه رک ازش بخوای!»

«دنبالم نیا.» شرلوک بی توجه به اعتراضات جان رفت سمت جایی که دین کنار بار نشسته بود و یه لیوان مشروب دستش بود. دین با حس کردن نگاه شرلوک و حضور یکی کنارش سرشو بلند کرد و نگاهش کرد. شرلوک خیلی ساده میتونست از تموم واکنشا و زبان بدنش بخونه به شدت علاقمنده... اما یه نیرویی درونش هست که نمیذاره به خودش اجازه بده نشونش بده.

شرلوک اون روی خودشو که کم کسی که میشناسدش دیده رو به کار انداخت. اون شرلوکی که بلده ماهرانه مخ بزنه (فقط وقتایی که بی بر و برگرد تنها راه حل برای گرفتن اطلاعات لازم برای حل پرونده همین باشه استفاده ش میکنه. مثل وقتی که مخ جنین رو زد.) بازوشو رو پیشخون گذاشت و خودشو به دین نزدیکتر کرد، دین چون یه کم میشناختش و میدونست کاراگاهه احساس خطر نکرد و خودشو عقب نکشید.

شرلوک لبخند فریباشو که دین انقد ازش شناخت نداشت بفهمه فیکه بهش تحویل داد و گفت:اون مرد بلوند رو می بینی اونجا، اواسط دهه چهلمشه؟» دین رد نگاه شرلوک رو دنبال کرد و سرشو تکون داد، و شرلوک ادامه داد:اون دوس پسرمه.»

چشمای دین گشاد شدن و با یه حالت سوالی به شرلوک نگاه کرد. نمیدونست دقیقا هدف شرلوک از گفتن این چیه... داره بهش اخطار میده فاصله بگیره؟

«اسمش جانه... یه آشنایی کوتاه با هم داشتین.»

«خب؟»

«توجهشو جلب کردی.»

دین نوشیدنیش پرید تو گلوش. بعد از اینکه کلی سرفه کرد و دوباره تونست حرف بزنه گفت:وات د هل؟»

«کار کردنمو دیدی، آقای وینچستر؟» این بحث عوض کردن یهویی باعث شد دین طوری نگاش کنه انگار نمیدونه شرلوک زده به سرش، یا خودش زده به سرش و کل این مکالمه رو تصور کرده.

«خلاصه وار.»

«پس میدونی میتونم مردم رو با یه نگاه بخونم؟»

«دیدم این کارو با بقیه کردی، بله.» الان دین داشت یه کم وحشت زده میشد.

«این یه چیز نیست که سعی کنم انجامش بدم. خودش اتفاق میوفته.»

«منظورت چیه دقیقا؟!»

«منظورم اینه که میدونم تو یه کودکی سخت داشتی و سرپرست بد داشتی، که به احتمال زیاد پدرت بوده از طرز رفتار و طوری که خودتو میگیری واضحه از بچگی یاد گرفتی قدرتمند و مرد باشی و همین باعث شده هدفت راضی نگه داشتن پدرت بشه و به همین خاطر، کنار اومدن با گرایش خودت برات سخته.» وقتی قیافه ی دین خشن و عصبانی شد شرلوک هم مجبور بود برای نفس گرفتن بین حرفاش وایسه، بعد از یه مکث کوتاه ادامه داد:و همچنین می دونم تو هم ازمون خوشت میاد.» برای بیشتر عصبی کردن دین یه لبخند گنده زد.

«تو... تو نمیتونی همینطوری...! این خیلی اشتباهه.»

«از نظر من که اینطور نیست.»

شرلوک با یه چهره ی جدی به دین نزدیک شد اونقدری که دین بشنوه وقتی زیرلب گفت:ما فقط میخوایم یه کم باهات خوش بگذرونیم. به زودی برمیگردیم انگلیس، ما لندنی هستیم. پس موندگار نیستیم و قرار نیست کسی بفهمه. دو روز فرصت داری، این شماره و آدرس ماس. منتظرتیم. هردومون و مخصوصا جان خوشحال میشیم باهامون تماس بگیری.»

و بلند شد و یه دین شوکه و گیج رو جا گذاشت، جان رو برداشت و از پارتی بیرون برد تا خروج شاخی داشته باشن. (عوضی تئاتریک)

٭٭٭

«24 ساعت کامل گذشته. هیچ وقت قراره بهم بگی چی بهش گفتی؟»

«نه. فقط اینو بدون که میاد. کافیه.»

«نمیاد اگه ترسونده باشیش!»

«نترسوندم!» صداشو پایین تر آورد. «بهش زمان دادم فکر کنه. حالا چرخ زدن تو اتاقو تموم کن زمینو سوراخ کردی.»

تلفن هتل زنگ خورد و جان با عجله جواب داد. مسئول پذیرش بهش گفت مهمون دارن و جان گفت بهش اجازه بدن بیاد.

«هولی شت. فک کنم واقعا اومد.»

«همونطور که بهت گفتم... هزار بار.»

وقتی بالاخره یکی در اتاقو زد شرلوک دستشو بلند کرد تا جانو متوقف کنه، و گفت:من باز میکنم.»

شرلوک درو باز کرد و همونطور که انتظارشو داشت دین پشت در بود. لباساش تفاوت زیادی با شب قبل نداشت، فقط رنگ لباس چارخونه ش جا جگری، قهوه ای بود. یه کمی مضطرب بود و خجالت زده ولی به شدت داشت سعی میکرد نشونش نده. خوبه، این نشونه ی خوبیه.

«میشه بیام تو؟» دین لبخند زد و شرلوک از جلوی در کنار رفت و راهش داد. دین به جان که وسط اتاق وایساده بود نگاه کرد و گفت:انگار منتظرم بودین.»

معلوم بود داره شوخی میکنه، ولی شرلوک رفت کنارش وایساد و خیلی ریلکس گفت:بودیم.»

دین با چشمای گشاد نگاش کرد.

جان با یه نگاه متاسف براش توضیح داد:اون معمولا میتونه تصمیمات و اعمال اطرافیانشو پیشبینی کنه.»

«’معمولا‘ کلمه ی مناسبی نیست، از اونجا که 99درصد اوقات درست درمیاد ’اکثرا‘ صحیح تره.»

«شرلوک لاو، الان اصلا وقتش نیست.»

«درسته، ببخشید.»

نگاه دین بینشون رد و بدل میشد و مثل یه گربه ی گیج نگاشون میکرد. بعد با شست به شرلوک اشاره کرد و از جان پرسید:با نبوغش حال میکنی؟»

جان پوزخند زد و گفت:باور کن، به وقتش جذابه. اما آره ’اکثرا‘ رو اعصابه.»

شرلوک با دهن باز دستشو رو سینه ش گذاشت تا نشون بده بهش برخورده. جان نادیده ش گرفت و با یه لبخند مهربون گفت:ما نمیخوایم به کاری مجبورت کنیم. پس اگه معذبی...»

«خودم اینجا اومدم، اینطور نیست؟ باکره که نیستم.»

«شرلوک استنتاج کرد که تو تاحالا با یه مرد نبودی.» لحن جان اول تا آخر یه تیکه به شرلوک بود.

دین نیشخند زد. «خب درست گفته. اگه داری درمورد ورجنیتی کو.نم حرف میزنی، باید بگم لازم نیست حتما با یه ’مرد‘ بود تا یه چیزی بره اون تو.»

برای جان چند ثانیه طول کشید بفهمه منظور دین چیه. ابروهاشو تا جایی که میشد بالا برد و گفت:تو پگ* شدی؟»

«استرپ آن، زنای ترنس، و دخترای کینکی که دوس دارن شاخ و دم شیطان بات پلاگی بذاری وقتی می کنیش...» دین با یاداوری اون خاطرات چشماشو بست و سوت کشید.

جان وقتی میخندید مشتشو رو دهنش فشار داد تا زیاد ضایع نباشه، و شرلوک شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و سرشو تکون داد.

دین کف دستاشو به هم کوبید و گفت:خــب، حالا میشه لخت بشیم؟»

جان یه نفس بلند کشید و گفت:اوه هل یس.» و سریع بلوزشو دراورد. نیش دین بازتر شد و شروع کرد به دراوردن لباساش.

جان به شرلوک که ثابت وایساده بود نگاه کرد و گفت:تو هم هستی، فک نکن میذارم کنار وایسی.»

شرلوک یه تک ابرو رو بالا برد و پوزخند زد ولی شروع کرد به باز کردن دکمه های لباس سفیدش.

دین دستاشو رو کمرش گذاشت و گفت:تو چه پوزیشنی میخواینم؟»

شرلوک جواب داد:جان خیلی میخواست وقتی یکی رومه نگا کنه... به نظرم میخواد وسط باشی.»

«پس کل این کارا بخاطر جانه؟»

«اون پیشنهادشو داد، یس.»

جان گفت:پس بهتره کاری کنی اونم خوشش بیاد.»

دین باهاش راه رفت:اوه البته. من که نمیخوام ناراضی از کشورم بره بیرون.»

شرلوک چشماشو چرخوند ولی چیزی نگفت و شلوارشو هم کشید پایین. وقتی شرلوک کاملا لخت شد دین بدنشو بررسی کرد و لب پایینشو گاز گرفت. جان به دین گفت:ببوسش.»

دین لازم نبود دوبار بهش گفته شه، سریع سمت شرلوک رفت و دستاشو دو طرف صورتش گذاشت و کشیدش سمت خودش. شرلوک اول لباشو شل کرد و کاملا بی پاسخ بود، ولی وقتی دین با زبونش و دندونش یه حرکت ماهرانه رفت ناله کرد و سرشو کج کرد تا بتونه بوس دینو جواب بده. خیلی با بوسیدن جان فرق داشت و نیاز داشت بهش عادت کنه. چون دین ازش بلندتر بود (فقط یه کمی بیشتر از 2 اینچ، ولی موثر بود) لازم نبود سرشو به پایین خم کنه، لباش گوشتی تر بودن و تکنیکش خیلی با جان متفاوت بود. البته نه یه تفاوت بد. میک محکمی که دین به زبونش زد دوباره یه ناله ی بلند ازش کشید بیرون.

«رو تخت.» صدای جان شرلوکو از هپروت کشید بیرون. لعنتی، دین تونسته بود فقط با بوسیدنش اینطوری از خود بی خودش کنه.

دین شرلوکو چرخوند سمت تخت، و بعد از اینکه سرشو رو بالشت گذاشت پاهاشو دو طرف کمرش گذاشت. شرلوک ناخوداگاه توجهش جلب دیک دین شد و زیر شکمش تیر کشید. وقتی باسن دین رو دیک نیمه سفتش قرار گرفت نفسش برید.

دین خم شد روش طوری که سینه هاشون به هم چسبیدن و شروع کرد به بوسیدن و گاز گرفتن گردنش. واو، شکی در مهارت دین نبود.

دین یهو متوقف شد و تو گوش شرلوک ناله کرد. شرلوک سرشو یه کمی بلند کرد تا ببینه چه خبره و دید جان داره دین رو انگشت میکنه. زاویه ش برا دیدن اون صحنه خوب نبود و یه کمی دلخور شد بابتش. ولی خب حداقل میتونست واکنشای دینو ببینه! پشت گردن دینو گرفت و سرشو بلند کرد؛ دین چشماش خمار بودن و از لای لبای سرخ و خیسش تند نفس میکشید.

شرلوک نتونست جلوی خودشو بگیره و دینو دوباره سمت خودش پایین کشید ولی این دفعه طوری که گلوی دین رو دهنش قرار بگیره. دین بلند ناله کرد و جان پیش خودش خندید و شرلوک حدس زد تونسته اون نقطه ی حساس رو داخل دین پیدا کنه. دین بعد از جا به جا کردن خودش گفت:این چیزی نبود که تصور میکردم...»

جان شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و گفت:به این نتیجه رسیدم میخوام رو شرلوک سواری کنی.»

«او-اوه...»

شرلوک مشت جان رو دور دیکش حس کرد و هیس کشید. وقتی که دیگه دیکش کاملا بخاطر گرما و حرکات دست جان سفت شده بود عملا زیر دین وول میخورد و ناله میکرد؛ ولی خیلی زود تموم شد. جان روش کاندوم کشید و بهش لوب زد (که تو اون پروسه بازم مالیدش).

حس خیلی عجیبی داشت وقتی جان دیکشو رو سوراخ کس دیگه ای جز خودش تنظیم میکرد.

دین همونطوری چسبیده به سینه ی شرلوک کم کم باسنشو پایین برد تا وقتی که کامل چسبیده بود به ران های شرلوک.

«گاد.. خیلی گنده ای.»

شرلوک لرزید و دستاشو دور دین پیچید. وقتی دین شروع کرد به تکون دادن خودش شرلوک بی نفس گفت:منو ببوس.»

دین یه لبخند گنده زد؛ واضح بود از مهارتای بوسیدنش خبر داره. چونه ی شرلوک رو به نرمی گرفت و کشید تا لباشو از هم بازتر کنه و دهنشو روش گذاشت.

شرلوک نگاه داغ جان رو حس میکرد رو خودشون و باعث میشد به خودش بلرزه. یه حس کثیفی داشت، هیجان رو بیشتر میکرد و اوه که چقد عاشق هیجانه!

وقتی سرش بخاطر کمبود اکسیژن داشت گیج میرفت بوسه رو شکست و یه نفس عمیق و صدادار کشید؛ از اون فرصت استفاده کرد تا سرشو برگردونه و به جان نگاه کنه. جان با چشمای تشنه بهشون خیره شده بود و کیـ.ر خودشو می مالید. شرلوک لب پایینشو لیس زد و دستشو سمت جان دراز کرد.

«کمک نمیخوای؟» با چشماش به بین پاهای جان اشاره کرد.

جان رو زانوهاش راه رفت و به شرلوک اونقد نزدیک شد که بتونه دستشو بپیچه دور دیکش. الان دین تند تند و با اعتماد به نفس بیشتری بالا و پایین می پرید و حواس شرلوکو از هندجاب دادن به جان پرت میکرد.

«عجب منظره ای. شرلوک، ران هاشو ببین.» شرلوک به ران های دین که منقبض میشدن هردفعه که خودشو پایین میاورد نگاه کرد و دید واقعا حق با جانه. واقعا صحنه ی دیدنی ای بود. دست جان رو سینه و عضلات شکم دین قرار گرفت و انگشتاش با نیپلاش ور میرفتن. «جذاب...»

دین یه لبخند کج زد و چشمک زد ولی زود دوباره چشماشو بست و ناله کرد کرد.

شرلوک از جان پرسید:نمیخوای پوز رو عوض کنیم؟»

جان درحالی که مشت شرلوک رو می فاکید گفت:نه نه این بی نقصه... کل شب رو وقت داریم برا روشای دیگه.»

عوض شرلوک دین جوابشو داد:این یه قوله؟»

«مطمئن باش.»

دین یه هوم شاد کشید و دیک خودشو تو دستش گرفت. الان دیگه جلوی خودشو نگرفته بود پس با چندتا حرکت مچش اومد و پاشید رو شکم و سینه ی شرلوک.

شرلوک بلند ناله کرد و محکمتر دیک جانو گرفت و سوراخ دین دورش تنگ تر شد و اونو به اوج رسوند.

دیدن وضعیت اون دوتا برای جان کافی بود تا بیاد. و با اینکه یه هندجاب عادی بود حسش چندبرابر بهتر بود. خم شد و لبای شرلوک رو با ولع بوسید؛ می تونست نگاه دینو رو خودشون حس کنه. خیلی احساس جالبی داشت، مثل جوونای شیطون شده بود.

«شما دوتا زیادی هاتین.»

جان بوسه رو شکست تا به دین نگاه کنه. هنوز دیک شرلوک تو سوراخش بود و ران هاش برق میزدن، خیلی صحنه ی وسوسه انگیزی بود... باورش نمیشد انقد خوش شانسه و یکی با این قیافه با گروپ سکس باهاشون موافقت کرده.

«نه قد تو...»

«شرمنده م میکنی.»

شرلوک چشماشو چرخوند ولی لبخند زد. جان و دین خیلی خوب با هم ساخته بودن. حیف میشد زود مجبور میشدن برن…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pegging:  
> وقتی یه زن با استفاده از دیلدو کمری یه مرد رو به فاک میده به این عمل میگن پگینگ


	5. Jaskier

کس قبل از اینکه محو شه چی گفت؟

دین خودشو از رو زمین بلند کرد و رو باسنش نشست. کمرش درد میکرد و کف دستا و زانوهاش میسوختن.

«سان آف ا بچ کس.» غرید.

اوه، یه چیزی گفت در مایه های ”بهترین جا برای پنهون کردن شما از دست اون خدای زمان بردنتون به گذشته‌س، تو و سم رو تو دو زمان مختلف جا گذاشتم بعد از اینکه خطر رفع شد میام دنبالت. سعی کن تا اون موقه زنده بمونی دین“

حداقا این اون چیزی بود که دین از حرفاش فهمید.

دین به اطراف نگاه کرد. تو یه دشت بود و تو دور دست میشد یه شهر دید. بازم زیر لب به کس فحش داد که اینطوری بی اخطار تلپورتش کرده و هیچی درمورد تایمی که توشه بهش نگفته و الان با این لباسا... بدون پول؟! هِک!

«هی رفیق، تو حالت خوبه؟» یکی بهش نزدیک شد و خم شد بهش نگاه کنه. دین سرشو بلند کرد و با یه جفت چشم براق آبی رو به رو شد. «یالا، بذار کمکت کنم بلند شی.» دستشو سمت دین دراز کرد.

دین دست اون پسره رو گرفت و بلند شد. سرتاپاشو بررسی کرد. لباسای آبی روشنی که پوشیده بود زیادی قدیمی بودن، دین فکر کرد شاید حتی بیشتر از هزار سال قبل. رو شونه هاش دوتا بند بود یکیش مال کوله ش و یکی که شبیه یه جور ساز بود. شاید اگه یه کم کمتر وحشت زده و عصبانی بود زیبایی پسره رو تحسین میکرد. موهای قهوه‌ای و پوست روشنش خیلی تمیز بودن، اصلا از انسانای هزار سال پیش انتظار نداشت. چیزی هم که عجیب بود این بود می فهمید چی میگه. حتما کس مخشو هم دستکاری کرده؟ لهجه‌ی طرف بریتیشه، عجیبه!

«هاه، سر و ریختشو. حدس میزنم مال این دور و اطراف نیستی...»

«آم یاپ، از یه قاره‌ی دیگه اومده م.»

«اووو. گم شدی؟»

«دوستم قبل از اینکه غیب شه منو اینجا ول کرد... و نمیدونم چقد میتونم از اینجا دور شم تا بعدا بتونه پیدام کنه...»

«دوستت یه جادوگره؟» پسره پرسید، و دین ابروهاشو بالا برد و با تعجب نگاش کرد پس توضیح داد:اگه تونسته بیاردت اینجا و سریع غیب شه حتما از پورتال استفاده کرده، پس به این نتیجه رسیدم جادوگره.»

اوه پس الان دوران جادوگراس. کول.

«آره آره... جادوگره.»

«من یسکیرم،...»

«دین.»

«اسم خفنی داری دین. واقعا از این قاره نیستی پس. من دارم به یه مهمونی خفن میرم اونجا بخونم، میتونم همراه خودم به عنوان مهمان افتخاریم ببرمت. میخوای باهام بیای؟»

«اممم چرا که نه...»

«ولی با این سر و ریخت نمی شه که. ببینم، این دوستت برات پولی نذاشته؟»

دین با اخم دستشو کرد تو جیبش تا کیف پولشو دربیاره و گفت:فقط پولای زمـ- آم، کشور خودم...اوه.» یه کیسه به دستش خورد که قبلا اونجا نبود. سرشو باز کرد و کجش کرد و کلی سکه تو دستش خالی شد.

«اوه واو، مث اینکه خیلیم وضعت خوبه... اینطوری میتونیم یه لباس خوب واست گیر بیاریم و همچنین تا دوستت میاد دنبالت، یه اتاق اجاره کنی.»

دین خندید، نفسش بریده بود. خوشحال بود کس به فکر اینجاش بوده. سکه ها رو قبل از اینکه به کیسه برگردونه بررسی کرد. «اینا اسمشون چیه؟»

یسکیر طوری نگاش کرد انگار عقلشو از دست داده. «سکه های برنز نقره و طلا.»

«آو.»

«حالا دنبالم بیا. نمیخوام دیرم شه. همیشه دلم میخواد کلی قبل از نوبت اجرام برسم ولی حالا که باید اول به تو برسم یه چند دقیقه قبلش برسم هم اوکیه.»

دین هنوز تو شوک بود ولی اجازه داد این دوست جدیدش اونو همراه خودش بکشه سمت شهر.

٭٭٭

دین به زور سعی میکرد به همه چی و همه کس زل نزنه. ولی واقعا شگفت انگیز بود. غذاها عالی بودن و شت، همه خوشکل بودن... با اون لباسای فنسی و چهره‌های طبیعی و بدون پلاستیک.

الان خیلی خوشحال بود یسکیر براش لباس گیر آورد. شاید هرکسی جای دین بود یه کمی بی اعتماد به نفس می بود، ولی اون دینه و با لباسای هر دوره و زمانی جذاب. داه.

دین از ترس اینکه سوتی بده (نمیتونه وارد هیچ مکالمه‌ای شه چون از موقعیت اجتماعی و سیاسی این دوران مطلقاً خبر نداره و یا خودشو احمق جلوه میده یا مشکوکشون میکنه) یه گوشه وایساد و به صحنه‌ای که با نوازنده‌ها و بقیه‌ی مجری ها پر بود زل زد. یسکیر قبل از اینکه بره رو صحنه به دین چشمک زد. دین به حالت دراماتیکش لبخند زد و چشماشو چرخوند.

برخلاف بقیه‌ی پرفورمرها که کاملا توسط مهمونا نادیده گرفته میشدن، یسکیر همه چشما رو به خودش جذب کرد. دین هم تحت تاثیر صداش قرار گرفته بود. بی نقص بود... و اینو کسی میگه که از عصر تکنولوژی میاد که ساخت بهترین موزیکا ممکنه.

  
  


یسکیر وقتی دوباره به دین پیوست صداش کمی گرفته بود و عرق کرده بود. ولی پر از انرژی و ادرنالین بود و عملا بالا پایین می پرید.

پس وقتی سر جاش خشک شد و اخم کرد دین راحت متوجه شد.

دین رد نگاه خیره‌ی یسکیر رو دنبال کرد و متوجه شد به یه مرد قد بلند با موهای سفید بلند زل زده، مردی که با دیدن چشمای زردش دین فوراً فهمید نمیتونه انسان باشه. ناخوداگاه حس محافظه‌کارش فعال شد و به یسکیر نزدیک شد و دستشو رو پشتش گذاشت. زمزمه کرد:خوبی؟» الان اون مرد چشم زرد هم نگاشون میکرد.

«آ-آره...»

«اون یارو خطرناکه؟»

یسکیر به خودش اومد. «هان؟!» صورتش قرمز شد. «نه! اون... اون یه...»

«یه اکسه؟»

«اکس؟» چهره‌ش گیج شد.

دین با خستگی آه کشید. «معشوق قبلی.»

یسکیر خندید ولی تلخ و خجالت زده بود.

«نه! ولی... امیدوار بودم معشوق آینده م باشه.» یه شونه‌شو بالا انداخت و زیرلب گفت:که البته امید واهیه.»

با شنیدن این، دین یه دید کاملا متفاوت به نوع نگاه اون یارو به یسکیر داشت.

«چرا؟ انگار داره با چشماش میخوردت.»

«چون رو اعصابشم... میخواد جرم بده راحت شه.»

«باهاش حرف زدی درموردش؟»

«البته که نه.» یسکیر دستشو کشید پشت گردنش. لپاش گل انداخته بودن و معلوم بود به این زودیا نمیره. خیلی دوس داشتنی بود. «دوستای صمیمی بودیم... هستیم؟ نمیدونم، پیچیده‌س. هرچی هست نمیخوام بدتر از این شه.»

قلب دین تیر کشید. چون بهونه ی خودشم برای حرف نزدن با کس همینه.

«باید امتحانش کنیم.»

«چطوری؟»

«طوری داره نگام میکنه انگار به ننه ش فحش دادم. میتونیم کاری کنیم فکر کنه معشوقتم.»

«هان؟!»

«تا ببینیم حسودی میکنه یا نه.»

«این مسخره س. من تاحالا با صد نفر بودم وقتی باهم سفر میکردیم. به کیـ.رشم نیست.»

«تاحالا جلوش کسیو بوس یا دست مالی کردی؟»

«آم... نه؟»

«فقط دونستن اینکه با کسی هستی با اینکه واقعا ببیندت فرق داره.»

چشمای یسکیر گشاد شدن. با لکنت گفت:تو... تو که نمیخوای جلو اون..؟»

دین بهش نزدیکتر شد و لباشو کنار گوشش گذاشت و با یه صدای بم زمزمه کرد:من که در هر صورت دلم میخواد بکنمت، حالا اون چه حسودی کنه یا نکنه. Win-win. باید بدونه چیو از دست داده، اگه نخوادت بی لیاقته.»

یسکیر لرزید. نفس دین باعث شد موهای کل اون سمت بدنش که دین بهش چسبیده بود سیخ شه.

دین صاف وایساد و پرسید:دید جامعه‌تون به روابط همجنسا چیه؟» همینو کم داشت باعث دستگیری-یا بدتر، اعدام- یسکیر شه.

یسکیر چند ثانیه گیج نگاهش کرد. دین توضیح داد:وقتی که من بزرگ میشدم مردم دید خوبی بهش نداشتن، درحد کشته شدن.»

یسکیر دهنش باز موند. سرشو به طرفین تکون داد و گفت:نه! اینجا هیچکس اهمیت نمیده کیو می بری تو تختت.»

«بیا بریم سلام کنیم.»

یسکیر لحظه به لحظه مضطرب تر میشد. ولی خودشو جمع و جور کرد و وقتی به گرالت رسیدن گفت:هـ-هی، گرالت! پارسال دوست امسال آشنا! از دیدنت خوشحالم. نظرت درمورد اجرام چی بود؟»

اوه شت، مثل همیشه داشت بدون اینکه منتظر جواب شه حرف میزد. چشمای گرالت رو دوتاشون چرخید و طبق معمول یه تیکه به صدای یسکیر پروند:متعجبم گوشام هنوز سالمن.»

دین دستشو رو پشت یسکیر کشید و گفت:ولی من که فکر میکنم بینقص بود و بی‌همتا، یسک.»

گرالت بهش چشم غره رفت. یسکیر اینو یه علامت دید تا معرفیشون کنه. با دستپاچگی گفت:اوه و این دوستمه دین. وقتی فهمید باهات آشنایی دارم ازم خواست معرفیتون کنم. اون آم... خیلی میخواست با گرالت ریویا حرف بزنه.»

دین خودشو بهش چسبوند و یسکیر مجبور بود لب پایینشو محکم گاز بگیره تا جلوی خارج شدن یه صدای خجالت آور از گلوشو بگیره. دین بازوشو دورش پیچید و دستشو دقیقا رو دیک یسکیر گذاشت. تمام مدت تو چشمای گرالت زل زده بود و گفت:این لذتو مدیون یسکیرم. باعث افتخارمه.»

گرالت هوم کشید و خطاب به یسکیر گفت:بادیگارد جدیدته؟»

یسکیر گلوشو صاف کرد و تموم تلاششو کرد دست دین حواسشو پرت نکنه. سرشو چرخوند تا به صورت دین نگاه کنه و پرسید:دین بلدی از شمشیر استفاده کنی؟»

«بلدم.»

«خنجر چطور؟»

«اونم بلدم.»

«تیراندازی؟»

«صد البته. تیرم خطا نمیره.»

یسکیر شوکه شد ولی راضی بود. برگشت به گرالت نگاه کرد و گفت:خب... مثل اینکه آره.»

گرالت ابروهاشو بالا برد و به دین نگاه کرد. دین لباشو به سکسی ترین حالتی که بلد بود رو گوش و استخون فک یسکیر کشید، ولی چشماش با دقت خیلی زیادی تک تک حرکات ریز گرالت رو بررسی میکردن. فک گرالت منقبض شد ولی تو حالت سرد چشماش تغییری ایجاد نشد. نفسشو با فشار از بینیش بیرون داد و گفت:همم. پس از شرت راحت شدم.»

دین متوجه شد یسکیر به خودش پیچید. دستاشو دور شکمش حلقه کرد و کنار گوشش زمزمه کرد:منظوری نداره.. از حسودی بود.»

یسکیر فقط یه صدای خفه از گلوش بیرون اومد. دین لپشو بوسید و گفت:باید بریم سر راهش. اگه این دور و ورا می مونه باید دم در اتاقش بکنمت تا بیاد و ببینه.»

«اوه گاد دین... گرالت به درک. میخوامت.»

«راهو نشون بده.»

یسکیر دست دینو گرفت و اونو همراه خودش کشید. وقتی که وارد راهروهای خالی شدن دین درجا شروع کرد به بوسیدن یسکیر. یسکیر تو دهنش هوم کشید و گفت:اون معمولا زود برمیگرده به اتاقش خیلی گوشه گیر و خسته‌س. اگه خوش شانس باشیم میاد و می بینه.»

دین که زیادی سرگرم بوسیدن لبای یسکیر بود فقط یه «هوممم خوبه.» گفت و به یقه ی لباسش چنگ زد. یسکیرو به دیوار چوبی چسبوند و به گردنش حمله کرد.

«اوه فاک... دین اینجا خوب نیست هولی گادِس...»

«پس دعا کن کسی نیاد.»

دین لباسو از سر راهش کنار زد تا بتونه سینه‌شو ببوسه. «چقد ظریف و صاف... عجب چیز متفاوتی هستی تو، یسکیر.»

یسکیر تو جواب ناله کرد و به شونه‌ی دین چنگ زد.

«میخوای به فاکم بدی؟»

«تو میخوای؟»

«شت آره!»

دین دستشو کرد تو جیبش و کیف پولشو دراورد، همیشه اونجا یه لوب مسافرتی کوچیک و یه کاندوم نگه میداشت. یسکیر با بُهت نگاش کرد و گفت:اووو اینا چی ان؟» دین پوزخند زد (انگار خودش اختراعشون کرده!)

«مخصوص سکس ساخته شدن. حالا بچرخ.»

یسکیر مطیعانه چرخید و کف دستاشو رو دیوار گذاشت. دین شلوار هردوشونو پایین کشید و یه کم از لوب رو ریخت رو انگشتاش و گذاشتشون لای شکاف یسکیر. وقتی انگشت دین به راحتی وارد شد یسکیر آه کشید و گفت:اوه، چقد خوبه.»

دین پیش خودش خندید و یه انگشت دیگه هم کرد تو. بعدش از هم فاصله‌شون داد تا سوراخشو باز کنه. لعنتی انگار از قبل آماده بود. سومی هم راحت وارد شد. الان دیگه یسکیر وول میخورد و ناله میکرد.

«دین لطفا... عجله کن!»

«لازم نیست دوبار بم بگن.»

دین کاندومو کشید رو دیکش و دستاشو دو طرف یسکیر رو دیوار گذاشت. موقتا یکی از دستاشو از دیوار کند تا دیکشو رو سوراخ یسکیر بذاره. آروم آروم کمرشو جلوتر تا برد تا وقتی که کامل فرو رفته بود.

«اوه! چرا کیـ.رت همچین حسی میده؟!»

یسکیر کو.نشو رو دین تکون داد.

«تمیزکاریو راحت تر میکنه، بهم اعتماد کن.»

بعد از اون یسکیر دیگه ساکت شد... البته نه کاملا ساکت. بلند ناله میکرد و تند نفس میکشید و اسم دینو صدا میزد. ولی همین که توانایی گفتن جملات بامعنی رو نداشت برا دین کافی بود!

دین درحالی که رو یه قسمت از گردن یسکیر که مطمئن بود با یقه لباسش میتونه بپوشوندش چندتا هیکی ریز گذاشت. یه سوغاتی برا اون یارو گرالت...

«ااااه...دین! دین لمسم کن.»

دین حرفشو گوش کرد و دستشو دور دیک یسکیر پیچید و شروع کرد به تکون دادن دستش و انگشتاش به روشی که می دونست میتونه از خود بی خودش کنه. کارش نتیجه داد؛ یسکیر کل بدنش خم شد و نفسش برید. یکی از دستاشو تو موهای دین گذاشت و کشید. دین از ته گلوش غرید و با یه ضربه‌ی محکم اومد. هنوز داشت نفس نفس میزد که یسکیر تو دستش خالی شد. هوم کشید و بااحتیاط خودشو از سوراخ داغ و چشمک زن یسکیر کشید بیرون.

«آو دین این عالی بود. تو محشری.»

«می دونم. تو هم عالی بودی.»

یسکیر چرخید. صورتش عملا می درخشید و لپاش هنوز اون سرخی خوشکلو داشتن. هردوشون همزمان جلو رفتن و شروع کردن به بوسیدن هم.

«بیا، بذار تمیزت کنم.» یسکیر از جیبش یه دستمال دراورد و اون دست دینو که پر از کام بود پاک کرد. دین با دست آزادش کاندومو از خودش کند. نگاه کنجکاو یسکیرو نادیده گرفت و بعد از گره زدنش برش گردوند تو بسته و گذاشتش تو جیبش.بهتره هیچی از آینده اینجا نمونه. هرچقدم حال به هم زن باشه داشتن این تو جیبش.

صدای پا شنیدن و سریع شلوارشونو منظم کردن. کسی که از پیچ راهرو اومد باعث شد قلب یسکیر بیوفته. نمی دونست از کی اونجاس و چقد از حرفاشونو (و بقیه‌ی فعالیتاشونو!) شنیده. وای نه قطعا میتونه بوی سکسو تو هوا حس کنه..!

یهو دین گرفتش و محکم لباشو بوسید. یسکیر دست خودش نبود،تو بغل دین آب شد. لبای گوشتی و بوسیدنیش خیلی ماهر بودن. دین وقتی عقب رفت با یه پوزخند ریز چشمک زد و گفت:میشه امشب با تو بمونم؟»

یسکیر فرصت نکرد جواب بده چون صدای پر زدن شنید و حضور یکیو پشت سر دین حس کرد.

«دین اومدم برت گردوندم خونه.»

اون شخص که لباساش حتی از لباسای دین عجیب غریبتر بودن قد خود دین خوشکل بود. یسکیر نفسش برید وقته متوجه شد چقد چشماشون شبیهه.

دین با یه نگاه متاسف گفت:اوه... نقشه عوض شد. باید برم.»

«نه..!»

«موفق باشی یسک. تو رو یادم می مونه.»

دین یه بار دیگه لب و بعدش گونه‌ی یسکیر رو بوسید و رفت کنار کس وایساد. کس به شکل عجیبی نگاشون میکرد ولی مکث نکرد و با گذاشتن دوتا از انگشتاش رو پیشونی دین هردوشون غیب شدن.

یسکیر آه کشید. گرالت هنوز اونجا بود و تو سکوت شاهد ماجرا بود.

گرالت مچ دست یسکیر رو که گرفت باعث شد از جا بپره. چونه شو گرفت و سرشو چرخوند تا بتونه کبودی های رو گردنشو ببینه. یه غرش حیوانی از گلوی گرالت خارج شد. یسکیرو همراه خودش کشید و گفت:تو! باهام بیا! حرف برای زدن داریم.»

یسکیر لبخند زد. امشب یه غریبه دوتا چیز با ارزش بهش داد...


End file.
